


Reflections in a Mirror

by shutupeccles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in front of a mirror  + an almost canon bit at the end so it’s not just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections in a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> When a person looks in a mirror they see an opposite image of themself rather than what everybody else sees. It’ll make sense.

“ ** _Yes!_** ”

Merlin and Arthur exclaimed in harmony as the naked warlock pressed his shoulders back and hips forward. The fully dressed prince standing behind him rested his chin on Merlin’s shoulder while his hands kept working Merlin’s thrusting cock with Merlin’s hands holding his knightly-proportioned forearms. They both looked at the full-length mirror they stood in front of: Arthur watching the movement between his hands, Merlin watching Arthur’s face. Merlin bent his head back and moved his hands to Arthur’s wrists as he came, again crying “ ** _Yes!_** ”

 “Merlin, please...”

“Not yet.”

“ **So** hard.”

“Mmm, I can feel you are. Keep going Arthur. Make me hard again.” Merlin ran his hands over Arthur’s and pulled them tighter against him as he writhed his nakedness against Arthur’s restrained erection and moaned. “If you can make me hard again I’ll give you want you want.” 

Arthur’s mouth kissed Merlin’s neck, shoulders and back as his hands moved over the dark pattern of hair on the pale body. Merlin watched the reflection of his master’s hunger for him as those hands famous for delivering justice and killing strokes travelled urgently between his chest and thighs, pulling him back against the most sought after man in the five kingdoms. Arthur’s arousal turned him on so much he began to touch himself as well, their hands touching occasionally, but his eyes focused only on Arthur.

“Watch and copy.” He murmured, leaning and turning his head back to kiss Arthur who held their open mouths together until Merlin turned away again. “Mirror me.”

Arthur rested his chin on Merlin’s left shoulder and used his right hand to imitate Merlin’s left as it traced up and down his bare side from thigh to throat.

“Do I feel good Arthur?”

“Yes.” The word rasped.

“Do I feel good here?” They drew opposing zigzags down his torso from shoulder to hip.

“M-hmm.”

“Here?” Merlin ran a single finger along one side of his lengthening shaft. 

Again Arthur copied “yes” he breathed.

“You feel more than good against my skin Arthur. How about _here?_ ” His finger kept casually caressing his cock as his other hand pressed against the bottom of his sack. Arthur’s eyes closed briefly as he moaned, enjoying the weight of Merlin in his hand.

“Merlin you feel good _everywhere_.”

“Even in here?” he whispered, linking index fingers with Arthur to trace around his puckered rim before prodding gently. “Push us in there Arthur and tell me if you think I feel good inside.”

“You do Merlin, god you know I love the feel of you, need to be inside you.”

“Poke me Arthur. Show me you’re hungry for me.”

Arthur watched and felt Merlin writhe against him in different directions as he stroked him internally and externally. The contrasting visual and physical stimulus caused him to warn Merlin “Going to c...” and he immediately felt Merlin time-lock his gonads as he saw the amber falcon eyes reflect instead of blue.

“No you don’t, not until I let you.” Merlin’s digital and magical powers were put to use removing Arthur’s clothes as swiftly as Arthur grouchily removed his hands from Merlin.

“Bastard! I hate it whe...”

“On your knees in front of me.” Merlin pushed him down by one shoulder and knelt behind him so the mirror was beside them then ran his hands from neck to thighs. “Ho-ho but you are glorious naked Pendragon! Now bend over for me. Can’t wait to fill you, feel my cock pulsing inside you.”

Arthur scowled impatiently but said nothing. He didn't dare.

“Watch us Arthur. Turn your head and see how I move inside you.” Merlin carefully positioned himself and slid slowly in, using subtle magic to ease the motion for Arthur.

“So **long**!” Arthur exclaimed, seeing how much of Merlin was still outside of him as he began small, teasing pumps. “ _uh-uh-uh_ ” his baritone was like a heartbeat to Merlin.

“Do you want it all?’

“ _uh-uh_ , ye-yes uh”

Merlin stopped pumping to push all the way in, his sack pressed close against Arthur’s as they both moved Arthur’s arse back to meet him. Then the tormenting little turd pulled all the way out so agonisingly empty Arthur could see the reflection of his swollen knob throb in the air before twisting his hips and driving in at a different angle, still slowly so they could both watch his cock’s progress as he ground in at out. Merlin turned his eyes and then both hands to Arthur’s marvellous erection, pounding his behind to the same rhythm as pumping his prick.

“Come when you’re ready my lovely. Fill my hands while I fill your magnificent arse.” 

 “ _Uh_ Merlin _uh_ keep going _uh-uh_ after I _uh_ come _uh-uh_ keep _uh_ going _uh-uh-uh_ come in me.”

Arthur was so loud and oh so sticky when he came that Merlin pounded him harder, wanting his prince to keep yelling his name and squirting between his fingers. When Merlin couldn’t take any more he pulled back on Arthur’s shoulders and ejaculated harshly, shouting Arthur’s name so it echoed like a Saxon war cry. 

They collapsed in a sweaty, spoofy, gasping and groping heap. 

“Kiss me Arthur.” Merlin stated as he slipped limp and useless out of his firm-bodied prince.

Arthur rolled beneath him so they could lie chest to chest and continue groping and kissing.

Once their breathing and pulses returned to normal their bodies began to cool; Arthur casually pushed Merlin off him and reached for his clothes, passing Merlin’s across. They both dressed rapidly without the aid of Merlin’s magic.

"If anyone else called me _my lovely_ they'd be dead before the last syllable."  
  
"I know, but you _are_ mine and lovely." Merlin grinned and Arthur kissed him curtly, unable to resist.  
  
“Wish you’d stop strangling my ‘nads Merlin! I hate it when you stop me like that. It’s horrible!”

“Sorry Arthur.”  
  


“You always say that, doesn’t stop you doing it. Tease me to that extent again and I’ll make your life miserable.”

“More than you already do you mean?” 

Arthur helped Merlin to his feet after putting on his belt.

“My spare boots need repairing again – you really did a shoddy job on them yesterday, that stupid crown which makes me look like a six year old needs polishing, my scabbard needs a new belt, the clasp of my official cloak is missing, and my armour needs to be ready by morning.” 

“Yes sire.”

“I’ll require only a light supper in my chambers after dining with my father this evening.”

“Yes sire.”

“Plus the usual tidy up of princely chambers and what-not.”

“Yes sire. My Lord?”

“Yes Merlin?”

“There’s spoof, um, ours, in your hair.”

“Then preparing my bath had best be your first priority, hadn’t it Merlin?”

“Yes sire.”


End file.
